The Beast's Rose
by Meg Rider
Summary: The three fairies have been hiding Aurora from Maleficent in a cottage. When they think that Maleficent may have found her, they send her to Prince Adam's castle to hide. A Beast/Aurora love story.
1. Chapter 1

Briar Rose was awoken in the middle of the night by Flora shaking her and whispering her name. Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her aunt. Flora's face was full of panic as she looked down at her. Next to her, Fauna was holding Rose's gray and black dress and looked like she was about to cry. Merryweather had her head stuck out the window as if she was searching for something.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, sitting up.

"There's no time to explain now," Flora told her. "Get dressed- quickly."

Rose couldn't help feeling quite uneasy as she changed into her dress. Once she was dressed, Flora and Fauna guided her out of her room and they followed Merryweather to the front door of the cabin. Merryweather peeked outside, then motioned for them to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Rose whispered.

"We'll explain later," Flora replied.

Rose nodded and didn't say another word as they hurried through the woods. They walked all night, without speaking to each other. When the sun started to rise, they found a cave and rested there. Rose curled up on the cave floor, exhausted. Fauna sat next to her and stroked her hair they way she used to when Rose was younger and couldn't sleep after having a nightmare.

"Can you tell me what's happening now?" Rose asked.

Flora and Merryweather exchanged glances, then looked back at Rose.

"We can't tell you everything," Flora began, quietly. "You are in great danger and we've been keeping you in the cottage to hide you. But, we believe the person who is after may have found you. So, we're taking you somewhere else where you'll be safe."

"I don't understand. Who's after me? And why?"

"We think the less you know, the better," Merryweather told her.

"You'll be safe where we're taking you," Fauna said, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Rose.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose asked.

"To a secluded castle; no one will find you there," Merryweather said.

"You'll be staying with me, right?" Rose asked.

They all exchanged wary glances.

"No, dear," Flora finally said. "It'll be safer for you if we're not with you."

"Who... Who will I be staying with?"

They all lowered their eyes; clearly no one wanted to answer that question.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Prince Adam," Flora told her.

"How do you know him?" Rose asked.

"His parents were friends of our family," Flora said.

"Does he know we're coming?"

"Of course not," Merryweather said, annoyed. "How could we let him know without risking someone finding out where we're taking you?"

"Calm down, Merryweather," Flora said.

Merryweather frowned, but didn't say anything else. Rose had so many other questions, but was starting to sense that they didn't want to answer anymore, so she let it go. She concentrated on Fauna stroking her hair until she finally fell asleep.

o~O~o

It was dark when Rose woke up. Fauna gave Rose a reassuring smile when she saw she was awake.

"We should continue on," Flora said.

Rose's body was sore from sleeping on the ground. She stretched and then stood up. They walked all night that night as well, stopping once again in a cave to rest during the day. The next night they arrived at Prince Adam's castle. They stood outside the tall, black gate and looked up at the castle. The castle stretched all the way up to the sky. It was made of gray stone and stained glass windows. Rose couldn't help noticing that not one window had any light coming from it.

_Maybe everyone is sleeping;_ _it's awfully late, _Rose thought.

"Come on." Flora pushed open the gate.

Rose followed her aunts up to the castle doors. Flora and Merryweather were obviously uneasy, but tried to look confident. Fauna didn't hide the fact that she was scared. Rose wasn't sure how she should feel, but she had to admit she was a little afraid.

Merryweather knocked on the door and a few moments later it squeaked open. The four of them slowly stepped inside and looked around. They didn't see anyone, however.

"This is it," Flora said. She turned to Rose. "We'll be back on your birthday. This will all be over then."

They each hugged Rose. Only Fauna had a hard time letting go.

"It'll be all right," Fauna told her. "It's only six months."

Rose just nodded, not sure what to say. Her aunts looked around once more, then left closing the heavy door behind them. Rose took a deep breath and started walking down the long red carpet that led to the staircase.

"Hello?" she called out.

Rose heard voices start whispering nearby. She looked around, but still didn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" she asked.

All of a sudden a candlestick on a small table was lit. Rose walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she called out again.

"Hello."

Rose's eyes grew wide and she glanced down at the candlestick. It now had a face and was smiling at her. _You're going crazy, Rose, _she told herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened one eye and looked back at the candlestick. It still had a face. She opened her other eye and just stared at it. What she was expecting to happen, she didn't know.

"It's rude to stare."

This voice didn't come from the candlestick. Rose looked up. On the table was a clock. It, too, had a face. It looked annoyed and had its arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm s-sorry," Rose stammered. "It's just that candlesticks and clocks don't talk."

The clock rolled its eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"My aunts told me I'm supposed to hide here."

"Are you in trouble?" the candlestick asked.

"I suppose I am," Rose replied. "Although, I don't know what kind of trouble I'm in."

"What's your name?" the candlestick asked.

"Briar Rose; but you can call me Rose."

"I'm Lumiere and this is Cogsworth."

"That's right; I'm the head of household here," Cogsworth stated. "We were not expecting company."

"My aunts said it was too dangerous to send word to you. But, they assured me I'd be safe here with Prince Adam until they come back in six months."

Lumiere and Cogsworth glanced at each other.

"Oh dear," Cogsworth muttered. "The master is not going to like this."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Rose asked Cogsworth.

The clock did not have to answer, though. A sudden roar came from behind Rose. She jumped, dropping Lumiere on the floor. She slowly turned around and gasped when she saw a large beast standing on all fours only a couple feet from her. Fear of what the beast would do to her was the only thing keeping Rose from fainting.

"What are you doing here?" the beast growled.

"I-I-I was s-s-sent here." Rose was shaking and she knew she was staring, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The beast slowly stood up. Rose's eyes widened as he towered over her. He was easily eight-feet tall, perhaps taller. Rose instinctively backed away from him, running into the table.

"Who sent you?" the beast snarled.

At first Rose couldn't speak. She took a deep breath. "My aunts s-sent me here to stay with Prince Adam."

The beast narrowed his eyes. His blue eyes. Since when did beasts have blue eyes?

"The Prince Adam you knew no longer exists," the beast said, his voice somewhat quieter.

Rose was finally able to force her eyes away from him and looked down. "I've never met him. I don't actually know him; his parents were friends of my family's"

The beast didn't say anything for, what seemed like, a long time. Rose glanced up at him. His eyes were distant as if he were lost in another time.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Rose said, carefully. "I can leave if you'd like."

The beast didn't say anything, so she started towards the door.

"No, wait!" Lumiere said. "Master, Rose is in trouble and was sent here to hide. Let her stay."

At this point, Rose wasn't sure if she even _wanted _to stay. The beast more than frightened her and she found the talking candlestick and clock to be just too weird. She didn't know what kind of place she had stepped into, but she'd be more than happy to leave.

The beast looked down at Lumiere, then up at Rose. "How long are you supposed to stay?"

"Six months!" Lumiere answered quickly, not giving Rose a chance to say anything. He and the beast exchanged knowing glances and the expression on the face of the beast softened just a little.

"Very well; you can stay here until then," the beast said. "I'll show you to your room."

The beast started to walk away, but Rose just stared after him for a moment. She debated running out the door, but she didn't know where she was or how to get back home. Staying here seemed like her only option. For now. She slowly followed the beast, keeping her distance.

"Since the castle is going to be your home for now, you can go wherever you want; except the west wing," the beast told her as they walked down a long hallway.

Rose wanted to ask what was in the west wing, but she didn't think it would be smart to question a beast. She just nodded and looked around the hallway. The stone wall had carvings of horrid creatures and everywhere she looked there was a statue of a gargoyle or beast. The decor in the castle made Rose uneasy and she could only imagine what her room looked like. Would there be a gargoyle perched on a ledge above her bed, watching her as she slept. Rose shuttered at the thought.

They came to a stop outside green and gold double doors. A carving of a woman wearing some sort of robe and holding a sword was on either side of the doors.

"This is your room," the beast said, handing Rose the lantern he had been carrying. "If you need anything my servants will attend you."

Rose nodded. "Thank you."

Without a word, the beast turned and walked away. Rose waited until he was out of sight before opening one of the doors to her room. She slowly stepped inside and held up the lantern. To her surprise, the room looked nothing like the rest of the castle. The walls were a soft shade of purple and there was a tall window that stretched up to the ceiling. At the bottom of the window was a window seat. Her bed was much bigger than the bed she had back in the cottage. It was a canopy with deep purple curtains, a green blanket and colorful pillows. Rose picked up a circular, blue throw pillow and hugged it to her chest as she walked over to the window. She sat down at looked outside. She had a perfect view of the vast woods and she wondered if her aunts were in there somewhere.

Rose already missed her aunts and was beginning to feel homesick in this large new room of hers. The rest of the world was exactly as it had been just a couple days ago, but now Rose's life was completely different. It was as if she was a loose piece in a snowglobe; tossed around as her world was shaken and then landing in a spot she had not been in before. She was disoriented, dizzy and scared but had no choice but stay where she was until a familiar face found her and put her back where she belonged. For now she was to stay in a strange place that was run by a beast and had talking candlesticks and clocks. Rose hugged the pillow tighter. Now was one of those times she needed her Aunt Fauna to stroke her hair, soothing her until she fell asleep.

There was a light knock on the door. Rose walked over to the door, still holding the pillow. She slowly opened it to find a teapot and small chipped cup standing outside the door.

"Um, hello..." Rose greeted.

"Hello, my dear," the teapot replied. "The master thought you might like a cup of tea."

"That was... thoughtful of him," Rose said as she watched the teapot and cup hop inside her room. She sat down on the floor beside her bed as the teapot poured some tea into the small cup. She reached out and picked up the cup. "Thank you."

"You're pretty," said the cup.

Rose smiled at him. "Why, thank you. What is your name?"

"Chip." Chip had a small voice, like that of a little boy.

"My name is Rose."

"Don't be put off by the Master's rough exterior," the teapot said. "He really is a good man."

"Man?"

The teapot's eyes widened. "Oh dear. We should go. Come along, Chip."

"Bye!" Chip bounced off Rose's hand and the two of them disappeared out into the hallway.

"No, wait." Rose quickly stood up and walked over to her door. "What did you mean…?" She let her sentence trail off when she realized they were gone.


End file.
